comicfanonpediafandomcom-20200214-history
American McGee's Alice (Movie)
American McGee's Alice is an upcoming Live action movie set to be realsed on February 2013. The movie is inspired in both videogames American McGee's Alice & Alice: Madness Returns, the plot resolves around Alice mental problems and madness, this cause her to kill all who stands in her way in Wonderland. Plot Shortly after her second adventure, Throught the looking-Glass, Alice's (Lina Landersson) house is burnt down by an accidental fire, killinf her family and leaving her as the only survivor. As time progress Alice loses touch on reality. She is then institutionalized in the Rutledge Asylum, where she is observed and treated by Dr. Heironymous Wilson (Colin Firth), the only possesion Alice has in the asylum is a rabbit, Ten years after she is institutionalized in Rutlegde she gets sucked back into Wonderland but this time the land seems to be twisted and brokeb by her own mind. The white rabbit summons Alice to aid a radically altered Wonderland, which which became a twisted version of itself as it came under the horrible rule of the, Queen of Hearts (Rachel Weisz). The Cheshire Cat serves as Alice's companion throught the movie and he frequently appears to give Alice tips. After all of this, Alice becames insane and it is again institutionalized in Rutledge Asylum and she balmes herself from the fire at her house, she is later released and now having 19 years old (Now played by Kaya Scodelario), she is threated by the Dr. Angus Bumpy, althought she thinks that all her madness and sickness has gone wonderland hallucinations began to appear. Alice returns to wonderland just to see that now this place becames corrupted and it is an infernal place now, Alice meets again with The Cheshire Cat, investigating she finds herself with old known citizens of the wonderland place, and she is then told that the Queen of Hearts is still alive, during the fight between Alice and the queen, it is revealed that an evil entity called The Doll Make took over wonderland, so Alice goes in the search of this character, during her way back to london she has flashbacks about the fire and sees that Dr. Angus was there, so she starts to believe that he wants to erase her memories of the fire, Alice angry makes Angus confess for his crime and he accepts it, so now Alice facing The Doll Make & Dr. Angus attemps to kill him with a train, when she finally kills him, he finds herself in a world called "Londerland", becoming more insane Alice is decied to continue with her killing spree. Music The soundtrack features music from various bands & artists, the disc is divided in 4 parts with 7 songs each one. Broken Memories #Intro #Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day #The Last Goodbye - Lacuna Coil #Seasons - The Veer Union #Eifersucht - Rammsetin #Opticon - Orgy #Filthy Mind - Amanda's Ghost Insane Mind #Your Soul Is Mine - Mushroomhead #Immortaly Insane - Pantera #Twist - KoRn #Glass Shatters - Disturbed #Hard Rock Hallelujah - Lordi #Historia Calamitatum - Rise Agaisnt #A Secret Place - Megadeth Evil Land #Deeper - Danzig #2 Minutes To Midnight - Iron Maiden #War Begins With You - Emmure #Off With Her Head - Icon For Hire #Wait and Bleed - Slipknot #Scream - Adelitas Way #We Own The Night - The 69 Eyes Hell's Outro #Progenies Of The Gret Apocalypse - Dimmu Borgir #Chokka - Apocalyptica #The Beautiful People - Marilyn Manson #Genocide - Suicide Silence #Bloodstained - Judas Priest #The Phantom Agony - Epica #Outro Bonus Tracks #Spookshow Baby - Rob Zombie #Effigy - The Smashup #This Calling - All That Remains #Sound Effects & Overdramatics - The Used #Perfect Weapon - Black Veil Brides #In Ashes They Shall Reap - Hatebreed